crappy_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk
'Berserk '''is an action, adventure, dark fantasy, horror anime series. It's based off a manga of the same name which was written by Kentaro Miura and published by Hakusensha for the magazine Monthly Animal House from 1989-1992 and Young Animal from 1992-Present. This is the second attempt at adaption the Berserk anime, the original Berserk anime having a page of its own on Awesome Anime Wiki. The new adaptation was directed by Shin Itagaki, written by Makoto Fukami and Takashi Yamashita, musically composed by Shiro Sagisu, and produced by Studio GEMBA, Studio Millepensee, and Liden Films. The first season originally ran from July 1, 2016 to September 16, 2016 with a total of 12 episodes, and the second seson originally ran from April 7, 2017 to June 23, 2017, with a total of 12 more episodes, making 24 episodes in total, plus 2 recap episodes within season 2. Plot The story follows Guts as the "Black Swordsman", an appearance which was briefly seen in the first episode of the 1997 television series as well as in the final scene of the ''Golden Age Arc films.[6] Guts was once a wandering mercenary taken in by the mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk (鷹の団 Taka no Dan) and he fought alongside them before their mutilated leader, Griffith, sacrificed his followers to become one of the God Hand and continue his dream of ruling a kingdom of his own. Only Guts and his lover Casca, who lost her sanity and memory from the horrors she saw and endured, escaped the "Eclipse" ritual, though they were branded with marks that attract evil, restless spirits and other similar entities. With Casca in the care of blacksmith Godo and his adopted daughter Erica as well as Rickert, the only member of the Hawks absent during the Eclipse, Guts set off to hunt down the God Hand's Apostles to find and kill Griffith in a quest for vengeance. Years have passed, and Guts is joined in his hunt by an elf named Puck as events the God Hand have long waited for are beginning to unfold. Why It Sucks #Terrible animation. #Absolutely appalling usage of CGI. Anime isn't typically known for having good CGI, but this is some of the worst in that regard. #Awful character art. #This adaptation includes Puck. While that is a character from the manga, Puck being included here is definitely not a good thing, because he's obnoxious and tonally just doesn't fit into the story at all. #Horrible pacing. #Laughably bad action scenes. They're an absolute mess in terms of animation, choreography, and sound effects. #Extremely bland and uneventful soundtrack. #All of the characters are shells of what they once were in the manga. Gone is all of the complexity, intrigue, and even likability for some of them. #Bad English dub. #Terrible directing. The director, Shin Itagaki, isn't bad, but he's known for anime like Teekyuu, that's where he does his best work, he's not used to directing this type of anime. #Horrible cinematography, almost every shot in this show is an absolute mess. Redeeming Qualities #To be fair, the voice acting in the original Japanese version is passable. Reception IGN contributor Meghan Sullivan gave the opening episode a score of 8.5 out of a possible 10. In the review Sullivan praised the episodes' direction, stating "despite the somewhat distracting visuals, 'The Branded Swordsman' gets Guts' quest for vengeance off to a strong start".[30] Writer Cecilia D'Anastasio applauded the opening episode in a review published by Kotaku, going so far as to state that it "already outshines the 90's original". Though, noting the series' sub-par animation quality, D'Anastasio concluded, "Berserk is not for the faint-hearted. But 'The Branded Swordsman' proved to me that directors of fighting-heavy anime are making more of an effort to beautify and civilize the genre, doing justice to manga that showcases writing and ingenuity."[31] Anime News Network contributor Jacob Hope Chapman was critical of the show's production quality in his review of episodes 1–3, stating that "Berserk 2016 is an abominably ugly and almost forcefully unpleasant realization of our dreams, with cut-rate CGI, questionable music choices, and disorienting camera work". However, to him the strength of the source work helps to carry the show, and Itagaki's frenetic directing style at least keeps the action interesting: "Once you manage to unclench your teeth at all those garish cel-shaded puppet bodies smacking against each other, Miura's compelling story and captivating world still shine as one-of-a-kind flights of dark imagination with poignant characterization, even as they struggle under such a lackluster production."[32] Videos Category:Anime Series Category:Action Anime Category:Adventure Anime Category:Tragedy Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Dark Fantasy Anime Category:Horror Anime Category:Anime On Crunchyroll Category:Anime On Funimation Category:Dubbed Anime Category:2010's Anime Category:2016 Anime Category:2017 Anime Category:Kentaro Miura Anime Category:Adaptations Category:Manga Adaptations Category:Liden Films Anime Category:Studio GEMBA Anime Category:Studio Millepensee Anime Category:Anime Discussed By AniViewby Dave Category:Anime Discussed By Glass Reflection Category:Anime Discussed By Super Eyepatch Wolf Category:Anime Discussed By Chibi Reviews Category:Anime Discussed By Digibro Category:Anime Discussed By ForneverWorld Category:Anime Discussed By King Of Lightning Category:Anime Discussed By BobSamurai Category:Anime Discussed By Gigguk